Stuck in Fullmetal
by zinske
Summary: Wha-? how did we get here? see Maria! i told you not to fool around pretending to be an alchemist now look what you've done how the hell do we get back to the other side! if we are dead it's your fault!
1. Chapter 1

FULLMETAL—ALCHEMIST

Made

Hello, I just had to do this and I guarantee that this will be good.

This is based off of the original series the first FMA series that came out.

The O.C.'s in this story name's are:

Lena Johnson & Maria smith

P.O.S—Lenah Johnson

We heard a loud crack of lightning shine within our room and the next thing we knew was that we were in the middle of the desert.

Wha!—MARIA! What the hell happened!? I said looking around

How'd we get here! Why are we in the middle of the freaking desert! I yelled out

Ugh I'm getting sand in my eye. I heard Maria say,

Holy crap it worked! It actually worked! HAHA! Maria said dancing around.

What worked I thought you were just playing around! I said looking at her where in the hell are we Maria! I said walking up to her.

i-i don't know exactly but all I do know is that…we have transported ourselves to some random desert. Maria said.

But I did come prepared.

I scan Maria as she was pulling something out of her coat pocket.

And it was a compass like what the heck are we gonna do with that I mean I don't know how to use one.

I think we're gonna have to go north from here.

We were walking for like I think hours,

Then finally we ran into a town. It looked okay the water was great that's all I gotta say I was thirsty very…very…thirsty. After I got my water we began to ask questions like where we were, as I was walking around asking questions I heard screaming and yelling from a random group of people.

I think the random person was complaining on how a man called him short/pipsqueak.

The dude's voice was so annoying that I went to go confront the weirdo.

As I was moving through the crowd the person came more, and more into view.

But I couldn't seem to stop myself I yelled at 'em.

WILL YOU SHUT "YER" YAPPER! I yelled out in front of the person, it was a boy with blonde hair orange eye's and a red long jacket.

WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT! The kid turned and said to me.

Oh my gosh you're a great cosplayer I mean you look almost like Edward elric! I said getting close to his face. You look like an un-peckable resemblance to the real characters of fullmetal alchemist what is this place? A secret anime expo that no one knows about and that's why it's in the middle of the desert.

I said thinking that I had the whole idea of what it was made up of.

Um..no first of all I don't know what your talking about.

My name is Edward elric and I AM the Fullmetal and this is my younger brother Alphonse elric.

Um yea okay I'll believe you when you can do that little transmutation without a circle. I said in a sarcastic voice. Fine alright I'll show you he said.

He clapped his hands together and kneed down to the ground and put his hands firmly to the ground until a light of thunder came from the ground and he made a metal spear.

See there is this all the proof you'll need to see that I AM fullmetal? He said.

Um…really good FX but you know I'd like to see something more impressive I mean anyone can make that with a projector screen. I said with a smart look on my face.

Okay fine whatever if that's what you think I don't have to prove my self to anyone especially not to some dumb little girl, come on Al. Then they walked off.

Ugh some anime cosplayer's get to into their character literally. I said as I was walking to go find Maria.

But as I was walking I wondered when if that was Ed and Al? When if that little lightning that we had saw earlier had transported us to their world!?

What have we gotten ourselves into…

P.O.S: MARIA SMITH

Hmm…I told Lenah to meet me back in the middle of town. I said sitting down on a bench. It must've been a couple of minutes when I started to notice everyone's fashion since, I noticed that their was a lot of apron involved with their wear.

I studied myself and what I was wearing.

(Info: okay, here's my bio.

Maria smith

I'm 15 years of age.

My hair is pink; short yet sort of a spike to it,

I'm like what 5"3/2/1

I wear a short patterned skirt with long candie-cane socks school girl shoes a black overgrown pull-over with a pink heart on it.)

Ugh why are people looking at me? I asked blushing to myself.

Then finally out of no where came the all and "latefulness" Lenah.

I hope you know that you are very late I told you to meet me at the towns square.

I said snappy.

Yeah and you also had said if they had one. Lenah said as a smart remark back at me.

But hey I kinda got the idea of this town. Lenah said, oh cool what is it? I asked in my always uninterested tone.

This place is where anime cosplayer's secretly come and live, that' why it's in the middle of the desert and that's why everyone keeps looking at us! Lenah said.

Okay what was in your water hun? I said to her knocking lightly on her head. Oh and speaking while we're on this subject—she was immediately cut off by a screeching sound coming from a mega phone. "OW!" hey can you turn that down please that hurts my ears! Lenah yelled.

"Shhh!" we herd coming from one of the villagers that was listening to the megaphone/radio.

Shush yourself lady! Lenah said as she turned around and grunted. Lenah…do you remember this from somewhere cuz this has a strong feeling of déjà vu written all up and on it. I had said hearing the voice coming from the radio/megaphone.

Lenah gasped as if she had been choked and yelled CORNEILIUS! I turned quickly at her as the other villagers gave us a deathly glare,

Eheh so-sorry my friend here has a big smart mouth. I said smiling the whole thing off.

I'll say. ; Said a random person sitting down at a café/bar.

Who said that!? I said.

As the mystery man/women got up my eye's began to widen as the man/women came into view.

A/N how do you like my first CH so far review like share talk about talk to me about it because remember a reviewed person is a happy person.

~zinske


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 1 Edward Elric

A/N: Okay, chapter 2 let's go

I was gonna type this earlier but I wanted to try out my new game, you know the new tomb raider.

I'm still sort of in the begging but one question that needs to be answered…what are the demons the soldiers were talking about? Anybody know? Well if you do message me or just type it down in the review section.

I strongly think that they are zombies though. Or some kind of monsters.

Whelp any way on to the show!

P.O.S: Maria Smith

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I said as the mystery person came closer to me.

"What?" Said the mystery person in a curious tone.

"Y-Your-your, uh…umm…Y-Your..Edward Elric from fullmetal alchemist!" I said with a peep to my tone.

"And wow they weren't joking on the sites you are VERY without a doubt…shor-" I got cut off by Lenah.

"Remember...He doesn't like being called short!" She said in a whisper of death tone.

"Oh..yeah right!" I said smiling with embarrassment written all over my face.

"Hello" said a kid with a polite tone.

"Why hel- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" WHAT THE FU- . Once again Lenah covered my mouth and said: That word is forbidden ehehehe…

"Uh- oh, no need to be frightened" said the innocent voice coming from the suit of armor.

"Oh I'm not frightened I-I'm just amazed on how TALL you are." I said in a polite baby tone.

"oh well then my name is Alphonse Elric." Said well you know... Alphonse.

"Nice to meet you in person Al" I said shaking his hand.

I was just about to comfortable with these guys until Lenah poked me on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Remember what I told you…these guy's are just really good cosplayer's."

"Oh yeah well then we should probably get away from these guys then," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey what's that tone mean!?" Lenah said in a very unsure way. "Well". I said "let's look at the fact's shall we, um no one can have the exact same voice as those two dashing little boys have, two no one can jut call themselves walking around in a giant metal suit! And lastly this town is an exact replica of this town." (Forgot what it's called…"Y U MAD BRO? " -.." I screamed in her ear. "OW! HEY DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"Lenah said snapping back at me. "Oh when do you have the guts to just say what you want in front of me FRIEND?" I said. "Oooh sometimes you just make me so mad! Lenah said lifting a fist at me.

"Ugh, you know what fine but I'm not dealing with this just go up to him and ask him yourself don't be a coward and hide behind what you think is true." I said while putting my foot down/stomping.

"Fine well you know what I will!" said Lenah in her most competitive tone.

P.O.S: Lenah Johnson

I walked up to that Fullmetal fake ready to confront him.

I was looking for answers so I'm gonna get them right here and right now!

"Okay, Full *quote* metal *quote* if you truly are the Full *quote* metal *quote* then you don't mind me asking what blood type you are and when were you born and your height and your age, hair type, weight um…where you were born and..uh, yea.". I said looking glum on my face. (you can find these things on FMA wiki…)

"Okay fine," said Ed. "Humph" I said while folding my arms and closing my eyes awaiting the confusion in his voice but something else came in particular.

"My name is Edward Elric, I was born in 1899-" I cut him off,

"WHOA! JUST WHOA!" I said waving my hands in disbelief.

"You can't be born in 1899; you know how I know this, because it's 2013!" I said with a big devilish grin on my face. "Um I'm sorry to say but it's actually 1914." He said looking annoyed.

"Uh..No it's not" I said looking around.

"Wait, where's a calendar?" Lenah said walking away. "Hey um excuse me but do you mind if I can see your calendar?" I said in a polite way.

"Yes sweetheart" said the shop's clerk.

She picked up the small calendar off of the wall and gave it to me. As I was scanning for the date I finally found it, "see 1914!-1914!" I said turning the calendar from his view to my own " WTF—I'M STUCK IN A GENERATION WITH NO HIGH TECH PHONES, TELEVISIONS OR GUNS!" I fell to the ground in shock.

"Ugh…what did I do to deserve this" I said pouting. As I made the gun sign with my hand and pretended to blow my brains out and act dead. For the moment.

P.O.S: Maria Smith

"Haha!" I said leaning down toward her in victory I pretended I was given an award.

Thank you for this prestigious award…you are my friend-turkey legs ( Little Kuriboh's Naruto abridged NCA awards.)

"Man this is worst than sasukexitachi yaoi." Lenah said in a whiny voice.

"Okay and I think we're done here." I said helping Lenah up from the sandy ground.

As we began to walk away from the two brothers' Alphonse said; "HEY WAIT A SECOND."

Me and Lenah turned around. "Yeah what is it?" I said in a highly content way.

"Well do you need help or anything?" said Alphonse.

"Oh," I turned around for a second just to see what Lenah was doing, of course she had her I-phone out looking for service. "THEY HAVEN'T EVEN INVENTED THE INTERNET YET!" Lenah said while falling back down on the hard rocky ground "…Ow…" creped out of Lenah's mouth as she began to moan in pain.

"No I think we're good." I said turning my head back towards Alphonse.

"Okay well then bye" said Alphonse waving

"Bye..What a sweetie." I said to myself. I walked by Lenah on the grounds playing angry birds etc.

"You should put that away before someone see's you with it." I said to her but it looks like she was pretty zoned.

"No one's gonna se-"HEY THAT LITTLE GIRL HAS BEEN GIVEN A GIFT BY THE OLE' NIGHTY FIRE GOD HIMSELF!" Said a random villager.

"OKAY WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!" I said with a blaze of fire within my eyes.

A/N: to the reviewer thanks for that advice it helped a lot.

Anyway I'm going back to the barely on here schedule. So I can only tell you that chapter 3 will be hard for me to put out but if I do and it's like really early like on Monday or somthin that means I had time but don't expect daily add on's…well until then you know the rules REVIEW, FAVE , FOLLOW all that jazz.

~zinske


End file.
